Relay stations or Relay Nodes have been proposed as coverage extensions in cellular systems for many years. After being carefully considered in pre-standardization activities, telecommunication systems employing Relay Nodes are achieving the level of maturity that is needed in ongoing standardization activities. Best evidence concerning to this maturity is the IEEE 802.16j standardization, where Relay Nodes are added on top of the IEEE 802.16e standard. This recent development has increased the pressure to consider Relay Nodes also in Long Term Evolution (LTE) standardization. In this respect it may be expected that due to reduced site costs the employment of Relay Nodes could provide an economically viable solution for increasing the performance of an LTE telecommunication network.
At present there are proposed many kinds of relay systems. The most simple relay systems carry out only an amplify/forward procedure wherein the signal being received from a Relay Node is only amplified and forwarded. More complex relay systems utilize a network coding in order to improve the overall performance. The most common relay system, which is proposed for cellular relaying, is a detect/forward respectively a decode/forward type of relay, where an input signal is detected and retransmitted using the same procedure as in the original transmission.
In the following, some characteristic features of Relay Nodes are listed:                A Relay Node is connected to Wide Area Base Station, which controls some or even all operations of the Relay Node. The controlling Wide Area Base Station is often called a mother base station.        A Relay Node operates preferably at the same carrier frequency or within the same carrier frequency bandwidth as the controlling Wide Area Base Station.        In case of a radio link between a Relay Node and the controlling Wide Area Base Station the Relay Node consumes a part of the radio resources, which otherwise could be used for an access of communication devices.        
FIG. 2 shows a macrocell 231 of a wide area cellular network. The macrocell 231 comprises a Wide Area Base Station 235, which represents a controlling base station for a plurality of Relay Nodes 231a, 231b, 231c, 231d, 231e, 231f and 231g. These Relay Nodes 230a-g are used in order to improve and/or to extend the coverage provided in the cell 231. Thereby, each Relay Node 230a-g is used because of a different reason.
The Relay Node 230a is used in order to overcome a coverage hole 231 of the controlling base station 235. Therefore, a mobile phone 233a, which represents a communication device being located within the coverage hole 231, can be operated in a known manner by using the Relay Node 230a. 
The Relay Node 230b is used for improving the radio link between communication devices being located within a building 231b. Thereby, the Relay Node 230b helps the corresponding electromagnetic waves to penetrate into the building 231b. 
The Relay Node 230c is used for extending the coverage of the Wide Area Base Station 235 towards a cell extension 231c being located at the edge of the cell 231. This allows a mobile phone 233c to communicate with the Wide Area Base Station 235.
The Relay Node 230d is used for providing coverage of the Wide Area Base Station 235 with valleys, which a located between buildings 231d. 
The Relay Node 230e is used for providing coverage within the macrocell 231 also within the shadow of a building 231e. Thereby, a mobile phone 233e being located directly behind the building 231e can communicate with the Wide Area Base Station 235 via the Relay Node 230e. 
The Relay Node 230f is used for extending the coverage of the Wide Area Base Station 235 towards a cell extension 231f being located outside the cell 231. This allows a mobile phone 233f to communicate with the Wide Area Base Station 235 via the Relay Node 230f. 
The Relay Node 230g is used for extending the coverage of the Wide Area Base Station 235 towards a further cell extension 231g being also located outside the cell 231. As can be seen from FIG. 2, a mobile phone 233g being located within the cell extension 231g can communicate with the Wide Area Base Station 235 by means of a multi hop process, in which (a) the Wide Area Base Station 235, (b) the Relay Node 230f and (c) the Relay Node 230g are involved.
Growing interest to data services within telecommunication networks is expected to increase the data traffic in particular in the so called backhaul that is connecting a base station to a core network of the operator of the cellular telecommunication network. An introduction of Relay Nodes, which typically increase the cell sizes as well as the data traffic in particular in backhaul, makes this problem even more meaningful. Further, due to a high mobility of users respectively of communication devices, the load fluctuations especially within small cells will probably increase significantly. Therefore, it is expected that the load control within a cellular telecommunication network will get very difficult when Relay Nodes are widely used. As a consequence, an appropriate dimensioning of the transmission link between a Relay Node and the corresponding controlling Wide Area Base Station, which transmission link provides a wireless backhaul, might become cumbersome.
There may be a need for providing a telecommunication network and a method for operating the same, which allow for an improved load control within a cellular telecommunication network.